


Nino’s Kwami Club

by wallaby_and_waffle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Kwamis - Freeform, LMAO, PFFT, bad, but u can have all the brownies you want Tikki, dont eat Nino’s cheese, plagg no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-17 05:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallaby_and_waffle/pseuds/wallaby_and_waffle
Summary: Everyone has a secret.Nino has the Kwami Club.And the fact that 4 superheroes have to be in his class.First rule of Kwami Club: No eating NINOS CHEESE SANDWICH DAMMIT PLAGG





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve seen a lot of Nino the Kwami friend recently so I thought I’d take a stab at it because I love the idea oml
> 
> This is so badly written but it is totally on purpose

It was supposed to be a normal day.

His mom made him his delicious cheese sandwich, which Alya thought was disgusting but who cared, and he got a B+ on the pop quiz.

But on the 2nd Tuesday in October, Nino was anything but lucky. 

He opened his lunch bag to find a tiny cat fairy sitting in there, sleeping.

He didn’t react, of course, because you can’t just say “OMG A FAIRY!” in the middle of the crowded courtyard.

So the best reaction? Poke it with a plastic fork, duh.

”Hey, what’s the big dea-“ The fairy turned. “-deal. I should probably explain.”

”You think, cat?” Nino groaned. 

“Name’s Plagg. I transform the holder of the Cat Miraculous into Chat Noir.”

Wait, What?

”Chat Noir is in my class?” Nino gasped, eyes wide. Holy Shit.

”Yeah, Yeah. So what? Got any more cheese?”

”You ate my cheese sandwich?!” Nino hissed. Because that is much more important than a famous superhero in your class.

Dammit, cat fairy.

“Yeah, the cheese was terrible.” Plagg added.”What you want is Camembert.”

“Ew.” Nino groaned. “Camembert, seriously? That stuff smells like feet.”

”It’s for refined tastes.” Was all Plagg said to defend himself.


	2. Lady Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh great, now there’s two of them.
> 
> Nino’s head is about to explode.

He pulled out his lunch bag, hoping Plagg hadn’t eaten BOTH sandwiches.

He was already bringing an extra for the stupid cat fairy. The glutton.

What he wasn’t expecting to see was a spotted fairy munching on his brownie. The Ladybug fairy’s eyes widened as it looked up, and Nino was only kind of surprised.

”I see you brought your friends today. I guess I’ll steal an extra brownie for you tomorrow.” He sighed. “Wait. Ladybug is in my class too?” Double shit.

The second Kwami nodded it’s head, chewing quickly and swallowing. “Sorry, I knew where Plagg was and I needed to talk to him. I ranted and ate your brownie, and I apologize for that, too. I’m Tikki.” She smiled, calmly and kindly.

“I’m Nino...” He reaches for his cheese sandwich to find two pieces of bread, lonely in the ziplock. “Dude, what did we talk about?” He glared at Plagg, who only  shrugged. “You get ONE sandwich. I have a test next period, I need the nutrition!”

“Did you eat his sandwich?” Tikki crossed her... paws? And glared at the fairy.

”Yes..” Plagg looked down in shame.

“Wow, you are good at that!” Nino grinned. “I had to bring him a sandwich so I wouldn’t eat my own!”

“Plagg, You glutton!” Tikki scolded.

Yeah, Nino started bringing an extra brownie after that.


	3. Chapter 3

Honestly, Nino wasn’t surprised to find a little fox hanging in his lunch. Rena Rouge’s, probably. Apparently the miraculous classroom was his. If Mme. Bustier found out, she’d probably... definitely... freak. 

“Hey, Fox fairy, what do you eat?” Was all Nino asked, poking the Kwami in the head with his spoon. 

“Not hungry, thanks.” The little Kwami replied, rolling his eyes as he returned to a conversation with Plagg.

Okie dokie.


End file.
